The 67th Hunger Games
by Reedstorm17
Summary: The 67th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Introduction

**Hello, this is Reedstorm17. I'm going to do a real Hunger Games fanfiction instead of just warrior cat hunger games. **

**No, it will not just be reapings. I will get to the games, I promise.**

**The reapings will be from any point of view of a kid from the district of the reaping. It will not always be the person who is reaped.**

**I still need a few arena ideas.**

**It will be the 67th Hunger Games.**

**I hope I've answered all questions. If not, please let me know and I'll be glad to answer.**

**For now, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	2. District 1 reaping

I stare angrily into the mirror, tugging at my dress, trying to make it fit right.

I'm seventeen this year. I'm not sure how many times my name is in the reaping ball, and I'm not sure if I want to know.

My eleven year old brother comes up behind me. "Are you worrying about getting reaped again, Olivia?"

"Yes, Drake. I am. There are no girl careers this year, which means that whoever is reaped will most likely be the district 1 girl tribute." I answer.

Drake sighs. "I'll have a chance of getting reaped next year."

"You won't be going into the games even if that happens," I remind him. "There are plenty of boy careers."

...

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor and all that blah." our escort literally says that.

I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, let's get on with this and see who our tributes are."

She snatches a paper from the reaping ball and reads the name loud and clear.

"Olivia Linter!"

My heart pounds very fast. I slowly walk up to the stage and shake her hand.

"Now, let's see who-"

"I volunteer!" one of the careers shouts. He calmly walks to the stage.

I'm not sure what his name is, and I really don't care. All I know is that he is seventeen like me.

It finally hits me. I'm going into the games. I'll probably never return home.


	3. District 2 reaping

I'm sixteen years old. I have an older sister Alison the age of seventeen, and a younger sister Karen the age of thirteen.

Before Karen turned twelve, I was always afraid of being put in the same games as Alison. But after Karen turned twelve, I had more to worry about.

And I'm afraid something bad will happen this year.

Of course, I feel that way every year, but still...

"Stop your worrying, Bill!" Alison calls.

"How can you say that when you're worried yourself?" I challenge.

...

Karen is reaped. She shoots Alison a sharp glance, telling her not to volunteer to take her place. Alison is about to volunteer anyway when Karen spoke.

"Please don't Alison,"

Once Karen finally gets to the stage our escort picks the boy.

"Billy Smith."

No one volunteers. My nightmares have come true.


	4. District 3 reaping

My name is Rosemary Lanks. I'm twelve years old. I'm not scared for the reaping tomorrow. My name is already in the reaping ball fifteen times. I know that's a lot, and the odds aren't exactly in my favor, but even if I'm picked, I don't need to worry because there's a sixteen year old girl career that's going to volunteer this year.

I lay awake for a while thinking about it. I look over at my sixteen-year-old brother David, whose name is in the reaping ball twenty-five times. His odds aren't in his favor, either. But he's a career. He's been training for the Games since the age of twelve.

I fall asleep and am soon awake the next morning. Before i know it it's time for the reaping. The reaping goes by in a blur. I am reaped, and Belinda Morse doesn't volunteer. I have to go into the Games.

Then I find myself in bed again. It was a dream.

...

"The girl tribute for our district is-"

"I volunteer!" Belinda Morse calls.

Our escort drops the paper back into the reaping ball, and I wonder if that was my name.

"The boy will be David Lanks."

A scream escapes my lips. I tell myself to calm down. David can fight well. He's been training for five years.

But deep down inside I know David will be one of the unlucky twenty-three tributes. I only hope he'll have a quick and painless death.


	5. District 4 reaping

My name is Gregory Korder. I'm eighteen years old. The reaping for the 67th Hunger Games is tomorrow.

And I'm going to volunteer.

Sure I'm a career, but that's not the main reason I'm volunteering.

It's to avenge the death of my little sister Isabelle.

Isabelle was reaped last year. She was only thirteen. The poor thing didn't even realize she was reaped until she noticed everyone staring at her. Then she was called to the stage again.

Anyway, she died in the first three days. It was long, and probably very painful. It was definitely painful to watch.

I'm going to go in this year and avenge her death. Even if it will result in my own death.

I feel sorry for my other two sisters Rayna and Hannah. Hannah is nine and Rayna is five. They had a close bond to Isabelle.

...

"So I'm supposed to pick a paper and read the name out loud, right?" our new escort asks uncertainly.

We all groan. "Yes!"

"Oh, okay."

"She takes forever to chose the slip of paper. When she finally picks it she reads Brianna Read.

Brianna is an eighteen year old career, like me. I think she was going to volunteer anyway. So it worked out perfectly.

Before our escort can ask questions about reaping the boy, I shout, "I volunteer!"

I stomp up to the stage and snatch the microphone. "I know this will result in my death, but I will make you every tribute this year pay for what last year's tributes did to my sister!" I scream.

All is silent until Hannah gives me a round of applause. I nod to her as tears slowly stream down my cheeks.

"I know this is hard for you Hannah." I say calmly into the microphone. "But I must do this. Be sure to protect Rayna."

I slowly walk up the steps to join Brianna.


	6. District 5 reaping

My name is Ella Fage. I'm in a large family with four kids. I do tesserae, along with my older sister Gina.

My five year old brother doesn't really know what the Hunger Games are. We don't try to explain it to him. I'm thirteen. Gina is fourteen. My sister Megan is nineteen. We were all so relieved when she wasn't reaped last year. She was free.

Unfortunately, my name is in the reaping ball thirty-two times, and Gina's is thirty-three. The odds are not in our favor.

...

Our escort is always very grumpy and wants to get through the reaping as fast as possible. Today may be her grumpiest yet.

"All right, everyone. Sit down and watch the video! And you'd better be quiet!" she snaps. Rolling her eyes, she starts the video.

After the video, she walks huffily to the reaping balls and snatches a paper from each. She stomps to the microphone and yells, "Ella Fage, Frank Harris, you'd better come to the stage this instant or you might not even make it to the Games!"

It takes me a moment to realize she's called my name.

Then she snaps into the microphone. "Ella Fage, get up here now!"


	7. District 6 reaping

My name is Luke Powler. I'm fourteen. I don't have any siblings, and I don't do tesserae, so my name's only in the reaping ball once.

I live with my parents, although I'm usually seen with my best friends, Martin Kimp and Harold Misker. They're both fourteen like me, but the odds are not in their favor. Harold has four siblings and does tesserae, so his name is in the reaping ball thirty-eight times. Martin has two siblings and his name is in the reaping ball twenty-eight times.

I meet them before the reaping.

"Hey there, Luke!" Martin calls.

I run over. Harold has arrived.

"Hi Martin. Hi Harold."

"Feeling lucky, Luke?" Harold asks. "With your name in the reaping ball once?"

"Yes."

"Twenty-eight isn't very lucky," Martin mutters.

"Nor thirty-eight." Harold agrees.

"We'd better hurry up or we'll be late for the reaping." I say, looking at my watch.

We run to the square. Our escort is already picking the girls' name.

"Rosey Milson!"

A twelve year old girl who looks very weak walks to the stage.

"I volunteer!" A girl about the age of fifteen screams.

Kelly Milson. A girl in my class at school. She runs to the stage and hugs her sister tight.

"Well, let's see who the boy is."

It's Harold Misker.


	8. District 7 reaping

My name is Teresa Lee. I am sixteen. I have little brother named Issac who is four.

Issac has been sticking to my side all morning. He is scared for me.

...

"Teresa Lee, I'm sorry, but you are the unfortunate girl this year."

My heart stops. I walk to the stage and shake our escort's hand.

She pulls out a name from the other ball.

"Collin Flint, you are the unfortunate boy."

Collin looks to be fourteen and very helpless. When no one volunteers, I take pity on him.


	9. District 8 reaping

Kelsy Gimberg, if you're wondering my name. Fourteen, if you're wondering my age. Yes, if you're wondering if I was reaped. Aaron Karis, age fifteen, if you're wondering the boy from my district.

**Well, she's quite boring, huh?**


	10. District 9 reaping

"Roger, you're reaped!" My sister May, age six, screams.

I jolt out of my daydream and join Helen Firm, age sixteen, on the stage, trying to convince myself I can win. I'm eighteen, after all.

**Sorry for the boring reapings. The next one will be a lot more interesting.**


	11. District 10 reaping

I live in Victor's Village.

No, I am not a victor. I never won the Games, nor did any of my siblings.

My father won the 42nd Hunger Games, and my mother won the 44th. Dad was her mentor.

My older brother Thomas is nineteen. He managed to not get reaped. I'm fifteen, and my brother Leo is twelve.

Dad was twelve when he won. My mother was thirteen. Dad is great at getting young tributes out alive.

"Caroline, I'm scared," Leo whimpers.

"Don't be," I whisper kindly. "You won't get reaped."

The five of us go to the reaping.

"Okay, the lady representing our district this year will be Lilly Shake."

Lilly Shake looks to be thirteen. She staggers up to the stage.

"And the boy this year is Leo Larson."

Thomas gasps. "I wish I could volunteer."

There's nothing I can do either. I can only watch as my little brother walks up to the stage, soon to go into the unknown.

We run into the Justice Building as soon as possible.

"I'm so sorry, Leo! I didn't think it would happen."

Leo stares at the ground. I can see he's crying.

"Dad, you must help Leo! You're good with young tributes!"

"I'll try, Caroline. I'll try."


	12. District 11 reaping

**Nicole Oris, age 16, and Stephen Oaks, age 18. Nothing dramatic.**


	13. District 12 reaping

**Nothing dramatic. Just Alison Drill, age 14, and Michael Borelson, age 13.**


	14. Tributes

**Finally reached the Games! Sorry for the boring Reapings, I was just eager to get to the Games.**

District one

Olivia Linter, age 17

Tyler Draw, age 17

District 2

Karen Smith, age 13

Billy Smith, age 16

District 3

Belinda Morse, age 16

David Lanks, age 16

District 4

Brianna Read, age 18

Gregory Korder, age 18

District 5

Ella Fage, age 13

Frank Harris, age 14

District 6

Kelly Milson, age 14

Harold Misker, age 14

District 7

Teresa Lee, age 16

Collin Flint, age 14

District 8

Kelsy Glimberg, age 14

Aaron Karis, age 15

District 9

Helen Firm, age 16

Roger Briss, age 18

District 10

Lilly Shake, age 13

Leo Larson, age 12

District 11

Nicole Oris, age 16

Stephen Oaks, age 18

District 12

Alison Drill, age 14

Michael Borelson, age 13

**Now, in reviews, I'd like you to tell me which Reapings were most...**

**1. Touching**

**2. Dramatic**

**3. Plain boring(This doesn't count 11 and 12, they were obviously boring)**

**4. Confusing**

**The Games will start next chapter.**

**May the odds be ever in the favor of your favorite tribute.**


	15. The bloodbath

**Karen's POV(Girl from 2)**

I look around as soon as my starting tube has lifted me into the arena. I am quite surprised by what I see.

I am in a house.

No, that's not quite accurate. This is a mansion. Without a roof.

I wait patiently. When the gong sounds, I rush a little ways into the cornucopia. I grab a few daggers, then a small blue pack.

I see a closet door. Maybe I can hide in there until the end of the bloodbath.

I hear a cannon, closely followed by two more. Three tributes have died so far.

I burst into the closet and find that it's a whole network of closets. Almost like a maze.

Someone's behind me. I start running to the end of the corridor, where it turns left, but to the right a door opens and another tribute walks in. I scream.

I'm cornered by two tributes. They knock me to the ground.

I don't have time to get my daggers out. I put my hands over my throat and use my elbow to protect my heart.

The tribute that came on me by surprise is small, but not as small as I am. He must be a little older. The who chased me and is now holding a knife, prepared to kill me is very big. He must be eighteen.

He cut my arm lightly at first, but I don't let go of my neck. The knife is prepared to strike when I hear the cannon of another dead tribute.

This is my chance. I play dead, let myself lay completely still. I try not to breathe.

The two tributes were fooled for about two milliseconds. The smaller one yanks my hands away from my throat. I scream. I try to escape, but I can't get to my feet.

I scramble around the corner and see another door. I pull the knob and slam the door behind me.

I'm in another closet hall. I rise to my feet as the two tributes break through the door.

I run for the next door and I'm back in the house again.

I see a couch and hide behind a large pillow. I guess I didn't do a good job of hiding though, because the smaller tribute yanks away the pillow, and he has a spear ready.

I squeeze my eyes tight shut.

"Collin, wait!" The large tribute catches up. He pulls me to my feet and points a few meters away.

"See those tributes over there? If you kill one of them I won't kill you." he hands me a knife.

I hold the knife tight. I see where the tributes are. Closing my eyes, I blindly throw the knife.

I hear a cannon and know I succeeded. I open my eyes and scream.

The knife has hit my brother.

"Bill!" I scream. I run to his side and start crying. He's dead. And I killed him.

**Greg's POV(Boy from 4)**

You're probably wondering why I didn't kill Karen. The truth is, I was going to until I saw her with her eyes so tightly shut. I remembered Isabelle, how she died like that, with a spear buried in her head. It was like I could see Isabelle again.

Now I feel terrible. I made her kill her brother. She's crying hard and won't stop. The hovercraft finally comes and takes his body.

Karen, Collin, and I make our way to a stair case. We walk behind it and shelter beneath it.

Karen has three daggers. I have five knives, and Collin has two spears. Collin and Karen each have a small pack. We open them and find a key in Karen's pack. We look at each other with confusion. There are also two canteens in Karen's pack. Collin has two more water canteens and two more knives.

Two more cannons go off. The anthem plays. We look up.

The tributes that died were Karen's brother, the boy from 5, the girl from 8, the girl from 9, and the boy from 11.


	16. The key

**Greg's POV(boy from 4)**

"So what do you think this key leads to?" Karen asks, studying the key that had come in her pack.

"Maybe a way to escape the Hunger Games?" Collin suggests hopefully.

"I highly doubt that, Collin." I tell him gently. "Let me see that, Karen."

Karen hands me the key and I stare at it. It's a house key. Why would there be a house key in the Games? Could it be used as a weapon?

I run the teeth along my hand. It doesn't make a single dent.

That destroys the weapon idea.

Then I think. We're in a house.

"I think I know where this key leads," I tell Karen and Collin.

**Karen's POV(girl from 2)**

"Where?" I ask.

"Well, think," Greg states. "Since when have the Gamemakers put us indoors?"

"Since now," I tell him.

"Before this year, has there ever been an indoor arena?"

"No." Collin says thoughtfully.

"Exactly. There must be an entire outdoor arena outside this house." Greg finally tells us.

Collin and I look at each other.

"Are you sure?" Collin asks.

"Why else would we have a key?"

**Leo's POV**

I found a chandelier hanging from the wall yesterday. Today I climbed on top of it, bringing a pack of arrows with me. I don't need a bow. I have good aim.

I wait patiently for tributes to walk beneath me. The girl from 7 finally does, with the boy from her district beside her. I can easily take on them from up here and I'll have two less tributes to worry about.

I hold two arrows and peer over the edge. I aim one at the girl's head and let it fly. It hits her skull and she drops to the ground.

The boy looks up and knows I'm there. He throws a knife and it hits the chandelier. The chandelier shakes and I get dizzy. I throw another arrow and it hits him in the chest.

His cannon fires. The girl is dying more slowly.

The hovercraft comes to take the boy's body. The girl's cannon fires.

The hovercraft attracted the boy from 12. He looks around him, not thinking to look up. I throw a third arrow, then pry the knife from the chandelier.

I killed three tributes today. I'm doing well.

I'm starting to get hungry. Maybe that's why they call it the Hunger Games.

The anthem plays. I look up and see the three tributes I killed in the sky.

I was lucky the knife didn't hit me. I'll die if I stay up here much longer.


	17. It stretches on

**Karen's POV**

"Collin's searching for the door," Greg tells me when I wake up. "He left about an hour ago."

"Okay." I open a water canteen and take a long sip.

Collin returns. "I found it!" he whispers excitedly.

Greg and I pack our bags and Collin leads us quietly to the closet halls.

"We'll sneak through here.

**Leo's POV(boy from 10)**

I wake up on the chandelier early the next morning. I wasn't harmed at all. I don't think there was any action last night.

I count my weapons. I have six arrows and a knife. This will do me well.

My belly growls. The hunger is painful. I will be dead by tomorrow if I do not eat soon.

That's when I notice three tributes. I wait patiently. I take out two arrows and prepare to throw them.

Then I stop. The girl has a key. She puts it in a lock and turns it, then opens a door.

My jaw drops open. The arena stretches beyond this house! There must be food out there!

I quietly jump down from the chandelier and slip out unnoticed. I find a bush and dive into it.

The three tributes lock the door and start on their way. I follow silently. My father taught me how to sneak, and that's what I did now.

**Greg's POV(boy from 4)**

"Come on!" Karen calls excitedly. She starts running ahead.

Collin and I glance at each other, then follow her. We're having trouble catching up.

Suddenly, Karen disappears from our sight. A few seconds later we hear a cannon.

We slowly approach where she disappeared.

The ground drops about thirty feet, then ends abruptly. That's where Karen Is, and she's obviously dead.

The hovercraft flies overhead. As it lifts Karen's body from the gorge, Collin reaches out and grabs her daggers from her belt.

"Come on," he whispers. "Let's find food and shelter."


	18. A lot of fighting and a lot of death

**Collin's POV(boy from 7)**

Greg and I turn around and find a twelve year old boy watching us. He's holding two arrows, one in each hand, and is ready to throw them.

Greg whips out his knifes. I throw my spear and it hits the boy's left shoulder and he drops the arrow in his left hand. He takes the spear out of his shoulder and runs off with it.

Greg and I continue on toward the house and find that the two tributes from three have made their way out of the house. They must have also gotten a key.

Greg dashes over. "Time to avenge Isabelle's death," he growls

He pins down the girl and stabs her repeatedly in the chest.

It's taking a while for her to die, so I stick a dagger in her nose and the cannon fires.

I feel something sharp start to cut my back-a knife maybe? I slide away and Greg throws a knife into his heart.

The twelve year old boy steps out of the bush. Before we can move he throws the spear and it hits Greg's chest.

I grab my remaining spear. It misses. The boy throws an arrow and hits my neck.

I drop to the ground.

"I'm sorry," the boy whispers as he takes the arrow out of my neck. He starts to pry the daggers from my hand, so I let go of them. He can have them.


	19. Getting settled

**Leo's POV(boy from 10)**

I wait for the hovercraft to take the four bodies that lay on the ground at my feet, then count my weapons. I have four arrows, two spears, three knives, and four daggers.

I'm starting to weak with hunger and know I must eat now. I trudge into the woods in search of food.

I soon stop in my tracks. There's a bear a few meters away from me.

I take out the spear that had hit my shoulder two hours ago. I take aim, then throw it. It hits the bear in the chest. I throw the other spear to finish it off.

This will feed me for days. I'm very lucky. I rub a few sticks together to start a fire, then cook it and put out the fire. I use two knifes to cut into it.

It never felt so good to be eating.

As I climb into a tree for the night, I hear random cannons of the tributes still in the house dying of hunger. After about four, I hear the anthem. I look up and find that one of the tributes that died of hunger was Lilly, the girl from my district.


	20. The chase

**Ella's POV(girl from 5)**

I managed to escape the house with both district 1 tributes, and the girl from 4. I know the boy from 6, the boy from 8, the boy from 10, and the girl from 11 must be somewhere out here, but I'm not sure where.

We take shelter in the trees after catching two squirrels. Not much, but at least it's something. We feast on them, then settle in for the night. Olivia takes watch.

**Leo's POV**

I eat a little more of the bear I caught yesterday. It will need to be cooked again soon.

I set out in search of tributes. with my arrows, knives daggers, spears…how many weapons do I have?

I don't have any luck. I settle somewhere and start a fire to cook the bear again.

I cut off a piece and start eating. Then I see a set of two tributes, a boy and a girl. They're not from the same district.

They're also loaded with weapons.

I put out the fire and grab the bear. No way am I leaving my food behind. I start running, but they chase after me.

Sharp pain runs through my right leg as a knife hits it. I ignore it and keep running. I can feel blood dripping from my leg.

Once I'm a safe enough distance away, I collapse and pull the knife out my leg. My leg begins gushing blood. Too much.

A silver parachute lands beside me. I hardly have enough strength to open it. Inside, I find two bandages and some kind of ointment.

I rub the ointment in my wound, then wrap one of the bandages tightly around it.

I notice a note in the parachute. It's from my parents. I grab it and read it:

_Have faith in yourself, Leo. Do not be scared. We love you very much. Just remember that._

I start crying, softly, to make sure none of the tributes notice me.

After a while, I decide it's safe to finish my meal.

I see a faint glow in the distance. I take that to be the camp of the remaining careers.

I can't take on them with this leg. I need to stay out of their way, or I'll surely die.


	21. The unsuccessful plan

**Ella's POV**

"How are we going to win?" Olivia asks.

"Only one of us can win," Tyler reminds her. "And that will be me."

Olivia, Brianna, and I glance at each other. Do we kill him now or wait?

We decide to wait.

"Anyway, what's the plan here?" Brianna bring us back on track.

"Why don't we wait for them to come to us?" I ask. "We're quite strong. You three were trained for this."

"You weren't." They remind me.

"I know. I wish I wasn't chosen for the Games." I sigh. "I probably won't win."

"You made it this far."

"Okay, enough of that. Let's just do Ella's plan." Tyler interrupts.

Three days pass and no one comes.


	22. Action

**Leo's POV**

My leg has healed enough for me to run again without re-opening the wound. Tonight I plan to attack the careers.

The bear is half finished. I'll need to catch another one soon. That is, if I'm still alive after tonight. It's dangerous to take on more than one career.

Then again, I did kill an eighteen year old, but he didn't see me coming.

I eat a lot so that I'm at full strength. I wait for the anthem to play. No faces in the sky tonight.

I take out every weapon I have, ready to throw everything.

I slow down as I get closer to the camp. The boy from 1 is on guard. He's a volunteer. He'll be a bad tribute to take on.

Too late. He sees me. I duck as he throws a knife.

I throw two daggers at full force. He dodges one of them but the other hits his forehead.

Before he can call a warning to his allies, I knock him over and cover his mouth. Then I stick a spear into his heart and leave him there. I need to move fast before the cannon fires.

I run into the tent and hold to daggers over the hearts of two careers. That's when the cannon fires, and they all wake up. Two careers and a small thirteen year old girl.

I'm the smallest here. I try to doge the knives and spears that they throw like boomerangs, but many catch in my back. I drop to my knees and throw all my arrows.

I only successfully kill the thirteen year old. I pull myself out of the tent and drag myself back to where my supplies are.

I pull the knives and spears out of my back, four altogether. I have deep wounds.

I put a ton of ointment in the wounds, then wrap the other bandage around my chest.

I fall back and close my eyes, not expecting to ever wake up.


	23. Kind tributes

**Olivia's POV(girl form 1)**

Ella and Tyler died last night, killed by the sneaky twelve year old boy from ten. Brianna and I wounded him badly and expect him to die.

That leaves only two tributes to worry about.

**Leo's POV(boy from 10)**

When I wake up I am still alive. I'm back in the mansion, in some room I've never been in.

I see the two tributes who chased me a few days ago. They've been caring for me.

They tell me all I need to know.

The girl is from 11 and the boy is from 8. Their names are Nicole and Aaron.

They found me asleep and bleeding badly and didn't know whether to finish me off or to try and keep me alive. They brought me back to the house where the careers would never look and brought me to the large upstairs room.

They brought what was left of the bear I caught days ago. They ate a little, but left some for me.

They're very kind. They tried to kill me a few days ago, but now they're trying to keep me alive.

And yes, I'll probably still die. My parents have been sending a lot of things to treat my wounds with, but it doesn't always work. I feel very weak.

But I trust Aaron and Nicole to try their hardest.


	24. Anger

**Brianna's POV**

It's been six days and that boy still isn't dead! We haven't had any attacks either.

Olivia and I are so angry we do something we never thought we would. We turn against each other.

It's all arrows and knives and spears, what we have left. I finally manage to kill Olivia.

I look down and find that before she died, she managed to send a spear into my stomach. I collapse and die.

**Leo's POV**

Two cannons. Good news.

Only one tributes besides me, Aaron, and Nicole.

To tell you the truth, I haven't seen the boy from 6 at all.

My wounds have started to heal a bit. I don't try to move, afraid I'll open them again.

The anthem plays, and I see the faces of the two remaining careers. Either they turned against each other, or the boy from 6 got them.

Later that night we discover that the boy from 6 has been watching us, waiting for the perfect chance to attack.

**Harold's POV(boy from 6)**

I hold my two knives, all I managed to grab at the cornucopia, along with a pack with two rolls, a water canteen, and some useless key. The rolls didn't take much effect, but last night I stole some bear from the three tributes sheltering here. Those fools didn't even notice me!

I'm hiding under the bed, by the way.

Now's my chance to win. I spring out and throw my knives, and they hit the two standing tributes square on.


	25. The moment I've been waiting for

**Leo's POV(boy from 10)**

Nicole and Aaron fall to the ground and two cannons fire.

What's happened? I look around wildly and see the boy from 6 standing weaponless.

The cannon takes Nicole's and Aaron's bodies, and I know this is the moment I've been waiting for.

I throw a spear. The boy simply ducks and my spear hits the wall.

I stand up and jump off the bed, landing right on him. I plunge all my daggers and all my knives into his chest.

The cannon fires.

I'm feeling dizzy.

Trumpets start blaring.

"Congratuations to the victor of the 67th Hunger Games, Leo Larson!"

Wait a minute. Did I just win?

I climb into the hovercraft, careful not to open my wounds.

I'm another young victor.

...

**How did you like it? I hope some of you thank me for making a twelve year old win.**


End file.
